


An Investigation

by mydetheturk



Series: Prohibition Era Detroit [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Connor and Hank are investigating a murder and Connor gets a little sidetracked...





	An Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> SUP GUYS.  
> Who wants more prohibition au? you? _well here you are enjoy_

**_December 12_ ** **_th_ ** **_, 1922  
_ ** **_9:05 AM_ **

Detective Connor Stern sighed, scratching down notes in his notepad. Emma Phillips, daughter of recently murdered John Phillips, was insistent that the butler wasn’t the cause of his death, and Connor was inclined to believe her.

Daniel Harding was softly sarcastic and had a very dry sense of humor, and Connor had the sense that Daniel wasn’t terribly upset by the man’s death, despite having worked for the man for the past couple of years.

“He wasn’t the most pleasant man, Detective,” Daniel said, wrapping his coat around Emma’s shoulders. When she made a noise of protest, Daniel hushed her. “I know you’re not really supposed to speak ill of the dead, but Emma, he was.”

Emma snuggled down into Daniel’s coat and looked over to where her mother was talking to Lieutenant Anderson. She bit her lip and looked back and forth a little bit before saying, “No one really liked my dad all that much.”

“Emma,” Daniel scolded lightly. There was a ghost of a smile on his face that betrayed his amusement, however, and Connor had to suppress his own amusement.

“It’s true! I’d stay up late when Mom and Dad had dinner parties and listen in. I didn’t get into any trouble!” Emma protested. “No one saw me!” She fidgeted with the cloth of her dress, looking at her hands and biting her lip.

Daniel just sighed. “Still, you shouldn’t have been spying on your parents like that.” His scolding was light, just enough to reprimand but light enough that it was evident even to Connor that Emma wasn’t in any real trouble.

“Sorry Daniel,” Emma said. “I was just alone a lot, even after you started working for my parents.” He didn’t say anything, but Connor noticed that Emma didn’t say she would stop doing it. He’d done the same thing when  _ he  _ was growing up, after all.

Connor frowned though, contemplating his next question. “Mr. Harding, do you do more than just buttle for the Phillips?”

“I’m Emma’s primary caretaker, and I handle various affairs for them as well,” Daniel said. He didn’t specify, and Connor had the suspicion that it was things not intended for either his or Emma’s ears. He made a note in his pad to possibly ask later and see if he could get more details out of Daniel without Emma around.

“Alright. Mr. Harding, if you or Emma can think of any other details I might be missing, could you come by the station later and ask for me?” Connor said. Emma nodded seriously, and Daniel verbally agreed. Scribbling his name and the station he was at down on the bottom of the top sheet of his notepad, Connor ripped it off and handed it to Daniel. “Here, this is where you can find me.”

“Detective Connor Stern, huh? Like our esteemed mayor?” Daniel asked, slightly joking. He blinked when Connor made a face, however. “Really?  _ Really? _ ” Daniel tipped his head, like he was thinking about something. 

Emma just seemed confused. Connor suspected she was too young to have heard some of the rumors surrounding Connor’s family.

“I try not to advertise it,” Connor said quietly, glancing around to see if any of the other officers on the scene were listening in. It wasn’t like they didn’t know, but Connor still didn’t talk much about his family life.

“That’s alright,” Daniel said. “I’ll let you know if either of us or Mrs. Phillips can think of anything else, yes?”

Nodding in agreement, Emma said, “We gotta make a pinky promise, Daniel.”

She took off her glove and held out her hand to Connor, who blinked and looked at Daniel for confirmation. Daniel merely held out his own hand, pinky extended as well. 

“She’s right, you know,” Daniel said, something like amusement lighting his eyes. 

Connor looked a little overwhelmed for a moment before he steeled himself, holding a hand out to Daniel and Emma both, pinkies extended. Solemnly, Connor made a pinky promise with them both. “You’ll let me know about anything else you can think of and I’ll let you know if we find anything. Promise,” he said. He glanced over and noticed that it looked like Lieutenant Anderson was wrapping up his conversation with Mrs. Phillips. “Emma, it looks like your mother’s done talking to my partner. Want to head over there while I talk to Daniel?”

Emma nodded once, jumping down from where she had been sitting on the wall surrounding the Phillips’ yard. The two men watched her make her way over to her mother, who clutched her close.

There was a moment of silence.

“Is there anything you can tell me that you couldn’t say with Emma here?” Connor asked quietly, not looking at Daniel.

Making a contemplative humming noise, Daniel said, “Mr. Phillips didn’t deserve it, but he might had it coming. He... upset the wrong people.”

Connor bit his lip, holding back a litany of swear words that would get him at the very least a side-eye from Lieutenant Anderson, if not an amused chuckle out of the older man.  “What kind of wrong people?” he prodded gently.

“I think you would know,  _ Detective _ ,” Daniel said. 

“Shit.”

“Mmhmm. I’m not exactly sure who, but I did recognize one man from Mr. Phillips’ last meeting.” Daniel described him, and Connor dutifully wrote down the description. He might have to get Daniel in so that the sketch artist could do a mock-up so they could figure out . “There were two others in the meeting with Mr. Phillips last night. Didn’t recognize them.”

Once Connor had the other descriptions written down, he sighed. “Mr. Harding, are you sure there’s nothing else you can tell me? This has been very useful to the investigation.”

But Daniel shook his head. “Sorry. I let them into the house and let them out later. That’s really all I know.”

Connor shook his head. “No, no, this is helpful.  _ Really _ . Thank you for telling me.” He placed his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, drawing it back quickly when the taller man stiffened. “Ah, my apologies.”

“It’s fine.”

The silence was almost oppressive, and Connor felt like he’d messed up, somehow. 

“Hey Connor, you done over there?” Lieutenant Anderson called over, catching both Connor and Daniel’s attention. 

“We’ll be over in a bit, Lieutenant!” Connor called back. “I suppose that this will be all for now. Thank you for your time.” Connor gave Daniel a soft smile.

“You’re welcome.” Daniel gave Connor a smile back, pushing himself away from the brick wall. “I should go see if Mrs. Phillips and Emma need anything. Excuse me.” Daniel joined the Phillips before Connor, bowing slightly to Lieutenant Anderson.

Connor shut his notepad with a noisy slap, pocketing his pencil. He mentally scolded himself for his  Sighing noisily, he walked over to where Lieutenant Anderson had the Phillips family. 

“Mrs. Phillips,” Connor greeted. She nodded back at him, tears in her eyes. “Emma.”  Emma waved shyly back, and Connor gave her a gentle smile.

“Kid.” Lieutenant Anderson tipped his head in a nod.

“Lieutenant, Mr. Harding.”

“Detective.” Daniel had a slight smile on his face.

Lieutenant Anderson raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “I believe we’ve gotten all we can from the family and Mr. Harding here, so I think we might be done for now. Connor?”

“I think so,” Connor agreed. “I’d like to look into the information and compare it to any that we have back at the station.”

“Sounds good. Mrs. Phillips, Miss Phillips, Mr. Harding, I’m sure Connor’s given you information on how to find us if you need to.” Daniel nodded, holding the piece of paper that Connor had written on up for Lieutenant Anderson to see. “Great. We’re sorry this happened to your family, and we’ll do our best to find out what happened.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Mrs. Phillips said. “And thank you, Detective.” She sniffed, 

“Of course, Mrs. Phillips, we’re happy to help,” Connor said.

Mrs. Phillips gave Connor a weary smile and shooed Emma into the house with her.

“Thank you,” Daniel said. “This is going to cause Mrs. Phillips quite the headache, but perhaps it’s for the best. Try to stay warm. Merry Christmas gentlemen.” His blue eye stayed on Connor perhaps a second longer than necessary, but he soon turned away and hustled back into the house.

“C’mon kid, back to the station,” Hank said, smacking Connor’s shoulder and turning to go back to their squad car. 

“Yessir.” Connor joined him at the car, sliding into the passenger’s seat.

“So. Tall, blonde, and handsome, huh?” Hank asked with a shit eating grin on his face once he’d started the car and pulled away.

Connor squawked, his face flushing red immediately. “Hank! He’s a witness to a murder!” 

“Doesn’t mean you didn’t look.”

“ _ Hank. _ ”

“What? I’m old, not blind.” Hank laughed as they pulled to a stop, letting go of the clutch long enough to ruffle Connor’s hair. “He’s not a bad looking guy.”

“Why me?” Connor asked the air. “Hank no.”

“Eh, when this case is over though. Get a drink with him.”

“Hank I’m an adult that can get his own dates, thank you.” Connor huffed. “And you’re a cop, you shouldn’t be encouraging me to be going out and getting drinks with  _ anyone _ .” He shrunk down into the seat, hair ruined and dignity bruised. “Maybe. That’s all it is, Hank.  _ Maybe. _ ”

Hank chuckled. “A drink never hurt anyone, Con. You’re young yet – live a little.”

Connor gave Hank a flat look, frowning slightly. “Ugh, fine. If this case goes well, I’ll ask him for a drink.  _ If _ .”

Hank just laughed, pulling up to the station. “You’ll do fine, kid. Me ’n Cole are in your corner, and you know your brother is too.”

Smiling, Connor replied, “Thanks, Hank.” He knew Hank meant it too. Asking Daniel out for drinks might go well, but hell, even if it didn’t, Hank had his back. Sometimes, that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, it _does_ go well.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://mydetheturk.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/bridgthesquid), and feel free to ask me for my discord.


End file.
